onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
X Drake
| image= | jname=X（ディエス）・ドレーク| rname=''X (Diesu) Dorēku''| ename=X. Drake| first=Chapter 498; Episode 392| affltion=Drake Pirates, Marines (defected)| ocupation=Pirate; Captain; Marine Rear Admiral (former)| epithet= | jva=Eiji Takemoto| bounty= 222,000,000}}| }} X. Drake is a former Marine turned pirate from the North Blue and captain of the Drake Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 498 and Episode 392, X. Drake is introduced. He is one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" on Sabaody Archipelago whose bounties are higher than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hat Pirates arrived. Appearance Drake is a lean and muscular man who wears what appears to be a combination of a white-plumed cocked hat with a light orange symbol on his head and a mask over his eyes. Underneath this headgear, Drake's hair is reddish brown, with brush-like sideburns. On his broad chin he has an "X" (not confirmed to be either a scar or tattoo) and on his chest and upper body he also has another large "X". The "X's", as well as that in his name, represent the Roman Numeral X for 10, not the English letter. When seen from above, his bicorne greatly resembles the head of a Pterodactyl. He wears armor on his relatively thin legs and arms consisting of knee-high boots and gloves that go up past his elbows, respectively. The openings to both the gloves and the boots are also secured by the armor, which is rounded for the gloves and a sharp maple leaf pattern for the boots at the front of his knees. On the rest of his body he wears leather pants and a leather shirt. A belt with a large ornately designed circular belt buckle secures Drake's pants as well as his sword and axe to his waist. He also wears a black cape, which, from the inside, is crimson-colored, with a white fur lining around the neck. After the war on the summit, he is seen wearing a scarf tied around his neck when he appeared on a winter island that was apparently under the protection of Kaido. Personality Drake displays a stern, dead-serious disposition at all times. He is also, observant and patient and appears to be a pirate who avoids needless violence, especially if he knows that it would cause too much attention. However when a situation does call for violence, he reveals a surprisingly ruthless and bloodthirsty streak. This can be first seen during his encounter with the Pacifista in Sabaody Archipelago where he grins after 'bleeding' the cyborg One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 509 and Episode 402, Drake bites a Pacifista on the head., and again when he deliberately attacks a subordinate of Kaido's on learning it would further his goal of attracting the attention of the Yonkou.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 595, Drake encounters a subordinate of Kaido's on a winter island. His goals appear atypical from the other pirates, as he intervened in the fight between Urouge and a Pacifista even though there was no apparent need for him to get involved. This action could be interpreted to mean that he either cares about his fellow pirates or he has some agenda against the Marines and doesn't want them to win. Relationships Marines At one point he was a rear admiral, but quit for undetermined reasons. He seemed aware of the project Pacifista, but only recently learned of its completion. Kaido He seems to want to confront Kaido, despite the latter being a Yonkou, having willingly provoked his subordinates in the New World. Other Supernovas He interrupted the fight between Killer and Urouge and he knew about Trafalgar Law's exploits. Abilities and Powers X. Drake wields a saber and was seen using with it a four bladed axe. His skill is enough that he was capable of interrupting the fight of two other Supernovas with just one move, and he has demonstrated physical strength to the degree where he was able to knock aside a "copy" of the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma. As a former high ranking Marine, Drake has a deep understanding of the workings of the World Government, and is able to use this knowledge to protect himself from danger and predict the movements of the Marines. He is also aware of the Pacifista and Vegapunk. His considerable knowledge may have contributed to his enormous bounty. He is also quite intelligent, interupting Killers and Urouges battle, because he knows that it'll only draw more attention. Devil Fruit He possesses what is referred to as a "rare, Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit", giving Drake the ability to transform into a dinosaur that resembles a Giganotosaurus (due to the three claws, a t-rex only has two).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 509 and Episode 402, Drake reveals a dinosaur Zoan form to Kizaru In this form he is both large and powerful enough to directly wound one of the Pacifista troops by biting him in the head, something that should be quite difficult. However, he is still vulnerable to the Pacifista's lasers. It is also mentioned that the more carnivorous a Zoan fruit is, the fiercer the combat abilities gained from eating it. This suggests that Drake's Devil's Fruit must be quite strong. History Past Drake is a former Marine Rear Admiral. It is unclear when exactly in the timeline he chose to turn pirate, but given that he is called a 'rookie' it would appear to have been a fairly recent development. The reason for which he turned pirate is unknown, although Kizaru did speculate in an off-hand comment that it might have been 'to see what the other side is like'. Sabaody Archipelago Arc After a long voyage following one of the Log Pose routes of the Grand Line, Drake and his crew came to the Sabaody Archipelago to prepare themselves for the New World. While there he noticed two other pirates, Urouge and Killer, fighting each other. Knowing full well what would happen if they caused too much of a scene, Drake stopped their battle and told them to hold it off until they reach the New World. The two fortunately complied with Drake's request. As Drake, along with his crew, walked away from the two pirates, he was momentarily egged on by Trafalgar Law to fight. Drake however wasn't swayed by the latter's behavior. As Drake continued with the rest of his crew around Sabaody, he noticed that there were very few Marines on the mangrove. This puzzled Drake a bit since Sabaody was right next to the Marine Headquarters. It, however, didn't take long for Drake to figure things out as he received a newspaper with late breaking news while traversing Grove 24. Written on it, as he told the rest of his crew, was news that Portgas D. Ace, the recently captured second division commander of Whitebeard's crew, was sentenced to public execution. Knowing that Whitebeard would definitely retaliate, Drake figured that the Marines would definitely need all the manpower they could get for the battle that would come hence the shortage of Marines in the mangrove. All these disturbed Drake as it was as if the World Government and the Marines were asking for war.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 501 and Episode 395, X. Drake reads the news that Ace is to be publicly executed. from a Pacifista.]] When the news spread over Luffy's attack of a Tenryuubito, he ordered his men to prepare the ship immediately, but to prepare only for departure, right before stating an interest as to which of the three Admirals will be sent to deal with the situation. By the time his former boss Kizaru arrived on the island, he was forced to attack him to save fellow supernova Basil Hawkins and Urouge in the midst of dealing with him and one of several Pacifista beings invading the island.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 508 and Episode 401, Drake attacks a Pacifista in the presence of Kizaru, Hawkins & Urouge After Apoo makes his surprise attack, he is quickly dispatched by Kizaru, then later Drake is taken down with him and Hawkins with little effort.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 510 and Episode 402, Kizaru defeats Apoo, Hawkins and Drake. Marineford Arc He was seen watching Ace's execution televised at Sabaody, meaning that he managed to escape capture by the Marines. When people start to wonder if Whitebeard truly sold out his allies after the broadcast was cut off, Drake remarked that Whitebeard didn't become a legend by doing such things. Drake is later seen commenting with the conclusion of the War, the Marines also must change. Post-War Arc Drake and his crew successfully made it into the New World. They stop at a winter island and find a cyborg subordinate of Kaido. The cyborg tells Drake that this particular island is a favorite of Kaido and is under his control. Drake questions that if he were to attack this man, that he would get the attention of the Yonkou, in which the cyborg replied "yes". With this confirmed, Drake gladly activates his Devil Fruit and begins his attack, in order to take over the island for himself. Two Years Later As the new 100 million bounty pirates arrived at the Sabaody Archipelago alongside the return of the Straw Hat Pirates, Drake was one of several pirates mentioned to have made a name for himself in the New World, alongside fellow supernova, Eustass Kid. Major Battles * Interrupted the fight between Killer and Urouge * X. Drake, Urouge, Scratchmen Apoo and Basil Hawkins vs. Kizaru and a Pacifista * X. Drake vs. Kaido's unnamed subordinate Translation and Dub Issues While written as is, the "X" in his name is meant to be read as "diez" (as "X" is the roman numeral for ten), which means ten in Spanish, and can also be used as a surname. Trivia * His name is based on real life privateer, Sir Francis Drake.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 52 - Fan Question: Do the Supernovas' names come from real life pirates? * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, X. Drake is ranked the 35th most popular character in One Piece. * The "X" in X Drake's name is pronounced "diez", the spanish word for 10. * Though not officially confirmed, in the line-up of the pirate ships owned by the Eleven Supernovas (excluding Luffy and Zoro's, as well as the Heart Pirate's Submarine) shown in the aftermath of the Battle of Marineford, there is what appears to be a Marine battleship with an inverted color scheme. Due to his former life and rank as a Rear Admiral in the Marines, it is possible X. Drake took this ship for himself upon defecting and redesigned it once he became a pirate. * Drake is the only Zoan Devil Fruit user among the Eleven Supernovas, and (along with Capone Bege) is one of the two Supernovas whose birthdays were not revealed in SBS Volume 60. References External Links * Sir Francis Drake - Wikipedia article on the real life pirate X. Drake is named after * BBC Historic Figures - article about Sir Francis Drake Site Navigation de:X Drake fr:X. Drake Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Zoan Devil Fruit users Category:North Blue Characters Category:Marines Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Former Marines Category:Marine Rear Admiral Category:Axemen